Future
by sincerelyLen
Summary: [SasuSaku Month 2013] Prompt. Holding Hands: Palmistry - Sakura had taken the class years ago, but she could never pass up the amusing opportunity to read her teammates' futures.


**Title:** _Future_  
**Summary:** _Palmistry - Sakura had taken the class years ago, but she could never pass up the amusing opportunity to read her teammates' futures._  
**Date:** July 1, 2013  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Prompt:** Holding Hands  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning(s):** Mild Language  
**Comments:** Post-War. This was pretty tough. Where has my _muse_ gone? Also, I researched _Palmistry_ and ended up combining a few things. So - the information/explanation is not as accurate as I'd like! Meep!

* * *

_**Future**_

Haruno Sakura grinned as she tenderly traced her thumbs against calloused skin, the muscles beneath her fingertips twitching under her exploring ministrations. Her green irises curiously tracked the many lines and curves that were engraved into the tanned hands in her loose hold, brows furrowing with mental recollection as she scrutinized the different lengths of creases and its complemented connotations. She attentively inspected long and wide fingers, curving the digits inward to measure against a strong and squared palm.

"That _tickles_, Sakura-chan. What are you doing?"

Sakura giggled, briefly flicking her mischievous emerald eyes upward to meet questioning royal-blue, "I _told_ you, Naruto – I'm reading your _future_."

Uzumaki Naruto blinked, bewildered as he switched his focus between her and the hand that she was intently probing, "…You can _do_ that?"

She responded with a shrug, although her playful grin remained, "I doubt its level of accuracy but I find it a little intriguing. It's called _palmistry_ – I was required to take a class on it in preparation for a mission. I guess what I learned _stuck_." She smirked, tracing a long, curved line nearer to Naruto's thumb, instigating another reflexive _twitch_ from the sensation.

Naruto leaned closer, observing the way she intently tracked along the many lines that decorated his roughened skin, "So, what's my future like, Sakura-chan?" He grinned excitedly, "Does it say when I'll become Hokage?"

"Tch. Idiot."

A scowl twisted Naruto's lips as his blue eyes instantly shot across the clearing of Training Ground Three, glaring with annoyance as Uchiha Sasuke apathetically continued to sharpen his Kusanagi, several feet away from them, "No one asked _you_, bastard!"

"Well…" Sakura hummed, recapturing Naruto's attention as she slithered her index nail across his left palm, "…Your _heart_ and _life_ lines are both curvy – which means you _freely express emotions_ and have _a lot of energy_." She smirked, looking up at the blonde, "No arguments here."

Naruto blushed, scratching a hand through his hair as he tried to assess her findings for himself, though unable to interpret any meanings by staring at simple _lines_ across his hands, "…What else does it say?"

Sakura teasingly poked the area at the base of his thumb, "Your _fate_ line is very _creased_ and it connects with your _life_ line – that means you're life is _destined for_ _success_ and that you're a _self-made individual_. Having _both_ is a good omen – with hard work you can achieve _many_ of your desired goals."

Naruto grinned, flexing the hand that Sakura released, staring down at it with renewed enthusiasm before throwing a haughty smirk towards the opposite side of the field, "Did you hear that, Sasuke-bastard? _I'm going to be Hokage_!"

Sakura chuckled. She watched as Sasuke subtly rolled his eyes while Naruto stood up and ran across the clearing to happily shove his large palm into the Uchiha's line of vision – prompting an annoyed frown and a sharp insult from their typically-silent comrade.

"May I?"

Sakura glanced up and was greeted by Sai, his pale hand outstretched towards her and a curious expression on his features – the painting he had been previously working on was neatly set aside in favor of approaching her.

"Sure!" The kunoichi gestured for him to sit in front of her, eagerly taking his left hand and probing her fingers across his skin – which was a lot softer than Naruto's, "You certainly have an _artist's_ hand, Sai. Naruto's skin is really rough – probably from using his _Rasengan_ so much. Your skin is really smooth though."

"Does that affect my palm's assessment?"

Sakura smiled up at him from under her lashes, "Your _lines_ aren't as deep and creased as Naruto's – so, yeah, a little." She traced the base of his four digits before running her index along his thumb – his muscles didn't spasm but Sai's head did inch closer with interest. "Your _heart _line is broken – which means that you have _trouble expressing yourself_. And your _life_ line is very straight – which means you're _cautious about relationships_."

Sai blinked thoughtfully, brows furrowing, "I see."

Sakura smiled, "_But_ your _fate_ line cuts through both your _heart_ and _life_ lines; very deep – which means external forces have affected you and will continue to affect you positively, if you allow it."

"That last one is easy!" Naruto shouted, grinning – in the midst of trying to grab Sasuke's hands, "Team Kakashi positively affected you! And we'll keep at it, Sai! Believe it!"

"Get _off_ me, idiot!"

Sakura curled her hands around Sai's, looking up at him with a happy grin, "Sounds like a pretty good assessment to me. What do you think, Sai?"

Switching his focus between her bright green eyes and the hand she held, a slow smile spread across his lips, "I like this evaluation – even if it is, as you mentioned before, very illogical – to base one's future off the creases of one's hand."

Sakura laughed, squeezing his hands with tender affection, "But still a little interesting, ne?"

"Hey! If this _palm stuff_ says that I'm going to be Hokage – then it's accurate! _Here_!" The blonde had forcefully dragged an irritated Uchiha Sasuke across the clearing, pushing him into a seated position across from Sakura and thrusting his hand in her face, "Tell us Sasuke-teme's future!"

"_Let go_, you _loser_!"

"Oh, shut up, you _bastard_! You know you want to know! You had plenty of time to run away – you didn't even use a _chidori_ to get away from me! Just _try it_! Sakura-chan, tell your boyfriend to _cooperate_!"

Sakura grinned, a light flush coloring her cheeks – and the tips of Sasuke's ears – before she gently took his hands into hers and curiously followed the patterns of his skin, "It'll be quick, Sasuke-kun."

"_Annoying_;" Although, his incensed mutter went ignored.

Sakura eagerly started following the creases across his palm while Sai and Naruto observed with silent interest a few feet away. As the seconds went by, Sakura's smile began to lessen and her brows furrowed as she gently tracked the smooth skin in front of her. Sasuke watched her, bored, briefly throwing a glare towards Naruto, who only smiled innocently in response.

"…Why are you taking so long, Hag?"

"Yeah – what's this _palm stuff_ say about the bastard?"

"…You know what?" Sakura laughed and she released Sasuke's hand – and the Uchiha instantly recognized the strain of her light mood, "I took the _palmistry_ class _years_ ago. I can't seem to recall what Sasuke's lines mean."

Naruto pouted, "Aww, _no fair_!"

Sai frowned, "How unfortunate."

Sakura grinned, waving a hand in dismissal, "It doesn't matter anyways. We have the power to make our _own_ futures. No use fretting over it."

Sasuke watched her suspiciously – he didn't even realize Naruto loudly agreeing with her before challenging Sai to a spar. Once the painter agreed, they disappeared in a haze of white smoke, consequently leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in silence.

"…What did you read?"

Sakura's green gaze refocused on him, brows steepening with hesitance before reaching for his hand and examining it a little sadly, "It's nonsense, Sasuke-kun, _really_. I had to take the class to infiltrate as a _gypsy_ for a drug market – I doubt _half_ the things they taught us were _authentic_."

"Just tell me, Sakura."

Sakura bit her bottom lip upon hearing his quietly urging tone, tenderly caressing his palm before letting out a breath, "…Your _heart_ line was broken by a lot of intersecting, smaller lines – which means you suffered through _emotional trauma_." Sasuke's fingers twitched but he remained unobtrusive as he listened to her gentle voice, "Your _life_ line is short and shallow – which means you were manipulated many times by others." Her frown deepened and she finally looked up to connect her gaze with his, "And the line of your future – your _fate_ line – you…you don't have one." She instantly squeezed his hand in assurance as he blinked at her, "Not to say that you _don't_ have a future, Sasuke-kun. A lot of people don't have a _fate_ line, including–"

"It's fine, Sakura," His interrupting response was faint, dark eyes trailing downwards to stare at their linked hands, "You said it yourself – we have the power to make our _own_ futures."

Decisively, Sasuke smirked. With only a brief moment of hesitation, he shifted his hand so that his fingers could entwine with hers, fitting comfortably between the gaps, their palms pressed together, appreciatively taking in the sight of her petite hand curled protectively within his own. He held up their locked hands at eye level, connecting his determined onyx with her baffled emerald.

"…_This_ is _my_ future," He stated softly, smirk lifting a little higher when a brilliant smile split her features, "_This_ is the future that I want to make my own."

Sakura chuckled, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his, her fingers tightening further, "That sounds nice. I'd like that too, Sasuke-kun." She giggled, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Hn?"

She leaned in close, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, blushes dusting across both their cheeks, "I don't have a _fate_ line, either." She winked, "I guess that means we're _meant to be_?"

Sasuke smirked, "That's an oxymoron."

"Ino-pig always says we are a _beautiful disaster_."

"Shut up, Sakura."

She grinned, "_Make me_, Sasuke-kun."

Using the connection of their clasped hands, Sasuke pulled her forward and locked their lips together once more – an amused giggle falling passed her mouth and a satisfied smirk spreading across his. The passionate action left them heated and breathless.

"_Definitely_ – meant to be."


End file.
